


Dreams

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Lip Licking, Slight Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble of a dream Dean's having *nudge, nudge*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

You gently scraped your nails along his scalp, smiling slightly when he groaned, " **Dean!** " 

_His hands gripped your thighs; eyes watching you intently, " **Something you want, sweetheart?** " You purred, your breath fanning across his skin and making him shiver. _

_" **I want your big cock inside of me, Dean!** " He grinned smugly, hands pulling you closer until you were were sitting on his erection, " **You're going to be the death of me, (Y/n)!** " _

_You shrugged, smiling innocently up at him, " **That's what you want, baby? Want me to fuck your tight, little pussy until you're screaming for me?** " You moaned, the sound making his cock twitch in his pants. _

_One of his hands went to tease your breast, fingers tugging on your hard nipple, making you arch closer to him and he chuckled, " **Want my cock deep inside of you, sweetheart? Fucking you nice and hard?** " _

_You groaned, rolling your hips on his; the friction created by your soaked panties making you mewl, " **Say it, (Y/n), say it and I'll give you exactly what you want, princess!** " _

_" **I'll be your good girl, sir, please!**" Your voice was pure sex to his ears, the words making him shudder underneath you, before he grinned and licked his full, pink lips. _

You watched him from the driver's seat, eyebrow kinked and amused smirk on your lips, " **Dean? Wake up we reached the motel!** " Your fingers still massaged his scalp as he stirred with a groan. 

His green eyes locked on you, and he flashed you an awkward smile; his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, " **Okay! I'm up...no need to look at me like that!** " 

Your smirk only widened as you opened Baby's door, looking forward to making him tell you every single detail of the dream he was having. 

* * *

 


End file.
